Fal Buscua
Fal Buscua, literally meaning 'Lonely Buscua', is a theocratic city-state in the centre of the Sacred Coalition. The city of Buscua has always been a holy one, regarded as one of the sites where the god Ekdos descended to earth. This makes it a spot of contention between Ekdians and Urcanists, who both worship the same figure. Currently the city is under its own government, though Urcanists to the west and Ekdians to the south both claim ownership and jostle for control of Buscua. This has necessitated the foundation of a large, well-trained army to fend off both factions as the Buscuan government see themselves simply as keepers of a holy site, and care not for the intricacies of the event. They do, however, regard the city as an Inclusionist Ekdian site, and are less than friendly to Orthodox Ekdian visitors. Fal Buscua is geographically located near the upper Flentia River, sandwiched between Grioja and the eastern canton of Sarvalneiv. The city lies on a six-way crossroads between the cities of Sovum, Ropkula and Turenca in Grioja and Kruzarna, Turzum, Prinitras in Sarvalneiv. History The city of Buscua has always been a holy site, and as such has a strong priestly caste. When the Vardano-Reman Religious Wars began, the priests of Buscua managed to keep the city from converting wholesale away from the Reman Pantheon. This contrasted with the region directly north, which converted quickly. When the Reman government began to lose control of the area, half a dozen converted Ekdian lords banded together and tried to invade the city to enforce their faith, but two loyal Reman legions - the Legio de Sampanius and Legio de Corrina - were stationed in the city and repelled the invaders at the Battle of Lepia Plain in 652. Buscua, along with the loyalist cities of Hronka and Sopiesta, tried to maintain contact with the failing central government, but were forced to strike out on their own when Reme disintegrated completely in 654. They formed the short-lived state of Bellina, which survived three years before disagreements forced the lords of Hronka and Sopiesta apart. Buscua saw the enmity between the two and seceded entirely in 657. Since then the city-state has been known as Fal Buscus, 'Lonely Buscua'. The priestly caste, though still in de jure control of the state, has been weakened by the necessary creation of a strong military. De facto, the city is governed in a consular fashion, with the High Priest and First General sharing control of the city. This has given rise to a vicious political situation in the city, with consuls rarely lasting their five-year rules. Over the years the city has become more tolerant towards Ekdians and Urcanists as well - Fal Buscua depends on imported food to provide, and the Ekdian countries of Grioja and Uclos are the main providers of food for Buscua. While the Reman Pantheon is still the official religion of the state, there are Ekdian and Urcanist temples in the city and all are welcome.Category:Countries